


Infinite

by Cupette



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Human, Immortal, Kissing, M/M, Sadness?????, Yaoi, male x male, mortal, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupette/pseuds/Cupette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds himself unexpectedly falling for a vampire, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is going to be kind of long. I was writing a Super Hero Story for my English class and this was the result. ^ ^ I hope you guys like it.~
> 
> Also, each time it says Oliver or Andrew it just means that it is changing to their point of view and perspective of things.
> 
> I wrote this lovely piece of work for a very wonderful person in my life. All dedication goes to the lovely Ireland. <3

Oliver

Even after a week had passed he couldn’t believe it had happened. It was all that had been on his mind since it happened, he was saved. Roughly a week ago Oliver had been on his way home from a quick trip to the store when three thugs pulled him into a alley and held a sharp blade up to his throat, instructing the disoriented and afraid blonde to hand over whatever money he had with him. Frantically, Oliver tried to organize his thoughts, debating on whether or not to scream for help or to do as he was told and hand over his money. 

After a moment of contemplation he got out his wallet and began to dig through it when the man who had him pinned against the brick wall had fallen, and the two men who were with him looked terrified, even with their guns and knives. Oliver had only gotten a glimpse of his savior that night, but when he had, he knew he was madly in love. 

Which brought him back to his current position, sitting in Chemistry and daydreaming about the events from a few nights before. He hadn’t seen his knight in shining armor since, but he had been all anyone has been talking about lately, especially in the local media. Hardly anyone knew anything about him, but it was rumored that he was the town’s new hero of sorts and he was here to stay.

The young blonde tapped the eraser-end of his pencil against his notebook, wondering how he could possibly get his attention and actually get him to stay. He was in the newspaper club, and they could write a story on him, but how could they write a story on a guy that they knew nothing about? He would have to find another way to talk about him, another way to be saved. 

Andrew

That night had just been an average night for the teen; he was doing some homework for one of his online classes, occasionally switching over to the other tab to change the song in his playlist on YouTube, before going back to his Advanced Physics topic. Black Hole Buoyancy, fun. Andrew finished up the lesson he was on, passing with an eighty-two percent, which was good enough for him. The obsidian haired male got up from the couch; he lived in an apartment by himself, aside from his cat, Nemo, and was practically invisible in his community. Occasionally someone would recognize him saving a life or fighting off the evildoers, if they were fast enough to catch a glimpse, but not so much to the point of where he was on the local news and people were mobbing him for his autograph. 

Andrew went to his room, changing into a pair of dark blue jeans that were slightly torn above the upper right knee, a black v-neck, along with a navy blue sweater, and his black scarf and beanie before sliding on his turnovers by the door. Said teenager made sure he had everything that he needed before heading out, his keys, wallet, phone, check. Andrew never really meant to reveal his “super human” like powers, he just enjoyed going out for walks occasionally at night to clear his head, and would so happen to get caught in that situation. Ever since then he started going for walks more frequently, now that he knew that his choice on whether or not to go for a walk that night could potentially mean someone’s life was in danger.

That night nothing in particular was out of the blue, everyone passed him without a second glance while he kept a vigilant eye on each passing alley and each suspicious bystander. The air was a bit chilly as he walked, causing him to tilt his chin down just slightly to cover his chin and mouth, his hands tucked firmly in his pants pockets for warmth. Occasionally he would see a few shady figures standing in alleyways, but nothing of their interactions looked hostile. 

Oliver

The next day at school, everything passed by agonizingly slowly, until he got to his newspaper class. Before he even suggested the absurd idea, everyone was already talking about the hero on the streets, and before he could even get in a word, it was decided; they were doing an article on the man. Now it was his turn to speak up, “Who is willing to go and interview him personally?” The moment the question was asked he stood from his seat with a look of motivation in his olive green eyes. “I’ll do it.” The teacher nodded and wrote down Oliver’s name on her clipboard, then going through the rest of the positions that needed to be filled in order to make the newspaper for the following week.

Once class had been dismissed, the teacher handed him a paper with a list of questions she wanted him to ask the mysterious hero, if he could find him that is. Which is what brought Oliver here after school; out on the streets in search of some sort of crime and hoping that the chestnut haired male would be there. As he wasted his time searching parks and back alleys, the temptation to give up for the night was almost inescapable. Perhaps there was a way to lure him? But if he were to pick a fight the one getting his ass kicked would be him. The strawberry kissed blonde sighed, raking nimble fingers through his hair as he stood from the bench with his notepad and pencil. He decided that questioning people would be good, for now, see if anyone had happened to run into the elusive hero. “Hello ma’am, may I ask if you have seen or heard anything about the town’s hero?” One after one, he ran himself to dead ends. After questioning a good forty citizens only to come up with blanks or not enough details to be helpful to his situation, he took a break, going to the local café for an espresso.

This was not going to be easy, he thought as he sipped thoughtfully at his espresso, licking away the whipped cream from his upper lip afterwards. Where could he be? Perhaps looking above the city at a higher view would give him an idea on where to check. So that’s what he did, after finishing off his warm and sweetened drink, he went to the tallest building in the city and went to the top. 

The building he happened to saunter into was abandoned and looked to be an office in it’s busier age; desks, papers, pens, etcetera were scattered about on each floor he came across as he climbed the seemingly infinite steps to the roof. It was already getting late by the time he reached the roof, and frankly, a bit chilly. He zipped up his sweater more as he walked over to the ledge of the building. Oliver kept a safe distance from himself and the ledge, a good two feet as he peeked over and took a look. The streets were busy as usual, nothing particularly suspicious or out of the blue, just crowds of pedestrian walking along the sidewalk or even across the rode upon each given opportunity. It seemed as though his whole day had just been full of blanks and running in circles, because by the end of the day he only ended up with small details that his eyes were brown along with his messy chestnut hair. 

Oliver was about to go back down only to spin on his heel and see two shady looking men with each holding a weapon. The man on the left holding a sharp knife with an intimidating gleam to it, while the other man held a pistol pointing at his head as he held it gangster style. “Make this easy on yourself, kid, hand over your cash.” The man holding the gun said. The younger of the three remained silent, taking a step backwards slowly as he took in the details of the older men; the one holding a knife had a scar near his left cheek bone, and the man holding the gun looked like he had burn scars on his face and hands. 

The man holding the knife chuckled and straightened his posture, “Where are you going to run, kid? You’re at a dead end.” The men began to step forward as he stepped back, his attention on the man with the pistol as he slowly moved his pointer finger to the trigger. Oliver tensed, clutching his hands into fists at his sides, taking one more step backwards until the back of his heel hit the cement lining separating him and death. What was the probability of him dying or him getting saved from the mysterious hero like last time? He sucked in a deep breath, his lungs filling with cold air as the men looked at him like he was crazy. 

“Just give us your money, kid. Or we’ll just shoot you and take it from you anyways.” The man with the knife grunted and by then Oliver already found just what he as looking for. Just below in the alley next door was the man he was looking for, interrogating a criminal. This had to work. It was all or nothing. Then he fell.

As Oliver fell back, gunshots followed and he let out a loud scream. His heart felt as though it were going to explode from his chest as he hugged his pen and notepad close. He opened his emerald slit eyes to see the two men looking down at him and getting further and further away by the second. The blonde haired male screamed at the top of his lungs, only to be followed moments after by something- no, someone catching him. He opened his eyes, looking up at who he had been looking for this entire time, the hero, his hero. 

Moments after the catch they landed on concrete, a few people giving them odd stares as he held the smaller male close to his chest; bridal-style. He let out a huff and looked down at the younger male with a grin, “You alright?” It only took those two words and he was already head-over-heels for him.

Andrew

That night on patrol he found crime much sooner than last time, not only that, either; not too long after saving someone and interrogating the criminal, someone had fallen off of a skyscraper roof. Now, whether the fall was intentional or completely by accident he knew he had to do something right away. 

Andrew threw the criminal to the ground, disgusted by him, before rushing off to the next victim. Thanks to his powers and all, it didn’t even break a sweat as he used his super human speed and jumping to save the male who was a good fifty feet from death. Upon landing he looked down at the shaken up male then back up, he could have sworn he heard gunshots coming from up there moments ago. Shrugging it off he looked down at the male with a grin. “You alright?” It took the blonde a moment to respond, assuming it was because he was so shaken up from earlier events. “Oh- yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He said, laughing nervously, a faint red hue coloring his normally porcelain pale cheeks. “I… uhm, would it be too much to ask for an interview?” The nervous teen managed to get out, to which Andrew responded by laughing softly and setting him down gently. “Sure thing, though I do find it a bit odd that you dropped from the sky and suddenly you’re asking me to come over.” He chuckled softly, obviously teasing the smaller of the two, “is there somewhere that you’d like to go?” He asked, deciding not to ask what had happened up on the roof and just be relieved that he had been able to catch him in time in the first place. 

“If you wouldn’t mind, my place is just around the block.” Oliver said, his smaller frame still trembling slightly from the recent experience. 

Oliver

With the help of his rescue, the two made it to his home safe and sound. He invited the other male in contently, wiping off his shoes before taking them off and walking further into the house. Once the two reached the living room Oliver offered a seat to Andrew, who sat down on the couch, Oliver following after him soon after. “Ah, pardon my rudeness, I’m Oliver.” He said, extending his small, frail looking hand to the other male, who shook it with that grin on his lips that got him every time, “Andrew.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he proceeded in opening up his notebook and going to a blank page to write down his name. “Now, if anything is too personal or you’re uncomfortable to answer, please feel free to say so.” The young blonde said, taking out the folded piece of paper with questions he had to ask, which was tucked in his jeans pocket. He unfolded it and looked over at the other, asking the first written down question, “What inspired you to become a hero?” “What are some powers that you have?” “Are you human?” “Do you have a lover?” The questions went on and on, the last one, however, was a question asked for his own personal pleasure. 

Andrew

The questions seemed almost endless, going in order he answered each one thoughtfully, taking his time to answer each individual question, “As a kid I’ve always enjoyed helping people. The thought of my choices reflecting on whether or not a person lives or dies is something I’ve always wanted. I want to be relied on and make people feel safe,” he explained, studying the handsome blonde as he wrote down his answers and proceeded to the next question. “Hum… Super speed, strength, jumping, and so on, changing form; whether it be from human to cat to fog, it can be done, mind reading is another, fast healing, and the ability to control others’ body movement.” Andrew said, listing off all of the ones he could remember, mainly considering that he didn’t use half of his powers, not against weak humans, anyways.

“…” The third question made him hesitant, the temptation to tell the blonde just to be closer to him was great, but if rumors were to spread…well, he’d be screwed. “You can’t freak out, okay? And I don’t want this all over in the news, either. Just between you and me.” He said, after the blonde confirmed that he wouldn’t tell another soul, he lifted up his medium length hair that was just long enough to cover his neck, revealing two identical holes right next to one another. During this process he also bared his fangs to the other, letting his messy mocha hair falling back over the scars. “…Yeah, but it’s not like I attack anyone or anything. I save people.” Andrew said, sighing softly. He had never told anyone ever since he moved here and always kept a low profile. 

He chuckled softly upon hearing the next question and placed his hand on the other male’s knee, “Nope, completely single.” A look of relief appeared on the other male’s face and he nudged him playfully. After a few more questions, it ended and there was a lingering silence and tension between the two. Even now, when the questions had ended he felt the temptation to stay was inevitable. The taller of the two looked over at Oliver, who was blushing madly and seemed flustered about something. “Oliver-“ And then they kissed. 

Oliver

The entire time he was receiving answers he wrote each one down on the paper thoughtfully, only on number three he put “pass” and went on to answer the next questions. He wasn’t exactly surprised or scared when he received his answer, if anything; the danger of being alone with a vampire excited him. For each answer he could feel Andrew’s eyes on him, he tried not to make it obvious that he was checking him out as well, but he was sure it was obvious judging by the blush he had on his cheeks for no given reason; just hearing his voice was enough to make him flustered, and hearing his name made him melt. 

After working up enough courage, he leaned in, placing his palm on the back of his head and capturing his lips in what was likely the best kiss of his entire life. He kept it light, though, in case the other was uncomfortable and wanted to pull away. But he didn’t. He didn’t and he was kissing him back and his stomach felt as though it were doing somersaults. When he felt Andrew’s warm hand caress his cheek he felt his heart beat quicken in his chest, his breaths uneven, his mind a blur, nothing was more perfect than this moment.

Slowly, he withdrew himself from the other, wishing they could stay like that forever; but they couldn’t, and they were in the real world now. “Oliver…” The way he muttered his name like that made him hungry for more, but he knew his family would be coming home soon and the risk of them coming home to find their son and a stranger making out on his couch was unpleasant. He bit his bottom lip softly, trying to concentrate as he attempted to gather his thoughts. “I’m sorry Andrew…” Tears watered in the corners of his sparkling clover eyes, which he wiped quickly once they fell. Just the thought of the two liking one another but not being able to be together made him feel sick; but it was a pretty obvious answer that a human and a hero, a human and a vampire, could not be together. 

When he felt the pad of his thumb wiping away a tear he looked up at him, only to be engulfed in a hug moments later. He never wanted this night to end.

Andrew

The kiss was amazing, the sensation and spark he felt between the two, even after separating, was incredible. He could have sworn he felt his heart beating again, but when he checked again it was gone. Andrew kissed Oliver back just as passionately, cupping his soft cheek in his hand as he held him in the kiss a bit longer, then withdrew. He also needed a moment to gather himself, placing his larger hand over Oliver’s smaller hand and squeezing it softly. 

Seeing Oliver cry like that made him angry, it made him angry because he didn’t know what to do and he couldn’t protect him. He couldn’t save him from some sort of threat, he couldn’t prevent it, all he could do was try and take his mind off of it. He wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and crushed the other to him, holding him so tightly he had to make sure he didn’t suffocate the poor boy. One hand was placed softly on the back of his head, while another was wrapped around his smaller frame, holding it close to his own. “Don’t cry, please. I’m not going anywhere.” He muttered, as if he had read his mind. 

“If you ever need me, Oliver, I want you to just yell my name.” He said, as if promising, promising, that he would be there to catch him every time he fell. “Please don’t give up on us just yet…” He muttered in a voice so soft he wasn’t sure if Oliver even heard him. Andrew squeezed Oliver close to him and closed his eyes slowly as he held him there, content with just holding the younger of the two in silence for a while, it was nice to have a break from the catastrophe of reality.

Oliver

It took the two lovers a bit before they had to dismiss due to a text he got from his father saying he would be home in about ten minutes. Even then the two just held one another in silence, not wanting the moment to end but also not wanting to risk getting caught. His parents definitely wouldn’t be happy, and that wasn’t exactly the way that he wanted to come out to his parents that he was gay, either. They eventually pulled away from one another and composed themselves before he said goodbye to the other. After the last kiss of the night, he was gone from his home, leaving Oliver all alone until his family arrived shortly after. 

Oliver went to his room almost immediately, turning on a lamp and shutting off the lights, and falling face first onto his bed. Even after thirty minutes, after an hour, he still had butterflies in his stomach, his mind was still a blur as it replayed every precious moment he had with Andrew until he had it burned into his memory. His skin still tingled from where the Vampire touched him, biting his bottom lip as the memory of the two kissing reoccurred in his mind over and over again. He buried his face into a pillow before pulling it down to his chest and hugging it close like he would if Andrew were there. 

He was never going to get any sleep like this, not with Andrew on his mind. It was time to go for a walk. 

Andrew

It hadn’t taken Andrew long to get home at all, he sped through the crowds so fast that no one could even sense his presence. Upon arriving at his own apartment, he unlocked the door, went in, and slumped against the back of the door once it was closed again. He knew that he would never actually be alive again, or at least, in mortal terms alive, but his heart felt like it was beating again due to the fuzzy feeling in his chest. He sighed, thinking that a human and a vampire, a mortal and an immortal, could be together. He knew it was like trying to fight the inevitable, that disaster was just waiting to strike, but just for a moment he wanted to believe that it could work, that they would be okay. 

Andrew went to his room, falling back onto his bed and just staring up at the ceiling. His thoughts were endless at the time, he was thinking about their relationship, he was thinking about how the night played along and how the two had met; it was a magical night. Even if he did end up having to leave earlier than he had hoped to, he was determined that he would do whatever it takes to keep the two together and safe. 

After about thirty minutes of just staring at the ceiling he decided he could use a shower, now that he had a reason to. The tall brunette went off to the bathroom, stripping himself of what he was wearing as soon as he got inside and locked the door. Once he was stark naked he started the water and stepped in, cleaning away all of the filth and grease that had accumulated over the two days he hadn't showered. Thinking about the next time him and Oliver would meet. Surely next time it would be more romantic.

Oliver

Oliver dismissed himself of his home, just informing his parents that he was going out for a jog around the block. He got into what he would need in order to go for a jog and headed out, he just needed something, anything, to take his mind off of Andrew, even for a little while, or just tire himself out so that he could actually get some sleep tonight. The skinny blonde went through the normal routine of going around the block and taking the back way, completely oblivious to the dangers of being back there at night. 

As the young teen jogged passed a nearby alleyway he hadn't even seen the other come out and strike him suddenly, it was almost like… Like he was never there to begin with. After being hit in the back of the head, Oliver fell to the gravel path and groaned in pain, his vision blurry; luckily the man hadn't hit him hard enough for him to go unconscious. However, before he had the chance to compose himself he was hit again, and again, as well as kicked various times by the stranger. He had no idea who this man was and what he had against him, but he knew the situation he was in wasn’t a good one. 

The next kick was to his ribs, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that after a few more kicks, they were bruised and some even possibly broken. Oliver shielded his face to the best of his ability, grunting as he tried to get a better look at the shady figure, but couldn’t, it was too dark and he was wearing a hood that hid his features quiet well. 

He knew that the probability of this actually working, of Andrew actually coming to his rescue was a long shot, but he didn't have many other options. “Ah- Andrew! Andrew!” He screamed to the loudest of his ability in hopes that the vampire male would be able to hear him from wherever he was. His screams for help ultimately landed him another hit to the head, effectively knocking him unconscious. 

Andrew

Andrew had been sitting at home, listening to music on YouTube while also doing some online Anatomy. He stared at the screen, a blank expression on his face as he read and took in the information that he was given and selected an answer. It hadn't taken long before the young vampire had heard the scream of his name, and took him seconds before he was out the door. Oliver was in danger, something was wrong. He slammed his door shut as he raced to the rescue, speeding down the hall and going straight to the stairs rather than wasting his time taking the elevator. 

It took moments for Andrew to trace where the sound of his voice had come from, arriving at the scene in an alley not to far from where Oliver’s house had been. By the time he arrived Oliver was beaten, bloody, and bruised. The culprit of the crime had already fled the scene, leaving his innocent, sweet lover alone on the ground, coughing up blood. 

Andrew immediately dropped to his knees, stroking Oliver’s cheek and wiping away some blood from his eyes that was from a cut on his forehead. “Oliver… Oliver? Who did this to you?” He asked, but the boy was unconscious, he knew he wasn’t dead, thankfully, but the condition he was left in certainly didn't look good. He sighed, looking around for any other sources of danger before gently scooping up the unconscious male into his arms. Oliver was in really bad conditions and really needed some medical attention, but what if by the time they got to the hospital it was too late? It wouldn’t be long before his conditions worsened.

And so he ran, he ran to the fastest of his ability to the local hospital and went straight into the Emergency Room. Doctors got him laid down on a bed, cutting off his clothes and dressing him in a white gown that would allow them easier access. Not long after Andrew was forced into the waiting room, begging, pleading that Oliver would be all right. 

Seconds felt like hours, and minutes felt like days; he couldn’t stop moving. He needed a distraction, he needed to know if Oliver was okay. The temptation to get up and force his way into the room where the young mortal was greatly tempted him, but he knew that it would only result in making the situation worse and ultimately getting him kicked out and the police called. He bounced his knee, head in his hands as he waited and waited for someone to come out and say something until a polite, dirty blonde haired nurse called Andrew up. 

Andrew stood up so fast the chair he was sitting in almost fell over as he ran to the nurse, a look of desperation in his mocha colored eyes. “I’m sorry, sir, there was a lot of internal wounds that could not be helped. He’s in critical conditions and won’t have long to live. If you’d like, you can go and see him now.” Everything the nurse said made is stomach drop, his skin more pale than it already had been. Oliver was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it other than sit by and watch.

The vampire nodded solemnly and went into the back with the nurse, his gaze landing on the bandaged up Oliver as the curtain hiding him was slid to the side. One of the doctors who had been performing on Oliver before Andrew had been kicked out came up to him, looking down at his shoes as he spoke with a very serious and somber tone. “Mr. Lovely had cracked ribs, one of which broke off completely and collided with a vital organ. He doesn’t have long, but we will leave you two to spend your last moments together. I am very sorry for your loss.” The man in white said as him and the nurse exited, leaving the door ajar slightly. 

Andrew came to Oliver’s side immediately, relief filling him as he saw his open eyes, even if he knew that they wouldn't be open for long. “Ollie… I’m so sorry I didn't get there sooner.” He muttered, taking his hand in his own and squeezing it softly, to which Oliver squeezed back to the best of his ability. The weak smile that formed on his lips shattered his heart, “I forgive you, Andrew.” Oliver muttered so softly that if his voice were a solid object it would shatter upon any sort of impact. “I love you so much…” Andrew got out, tears glossing over his hazel brown eyes and falling onto their hands. If only he weren't human, if only he could have saved him. Andrew squeezed his hand tighter as he felt his grip slipping, “I love you, too, Andrew…” And just like that, he was gone. 

He didn't know what to expect from a fairy tale he knew would never come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys think. Sorry, it wasn't very pg due to the fact this was written for my English class, but I hope you guys liked it nonetheless!
> 
> Oliver and Andrew are my characters, by the way, so please no stealing. ^^;


End file.
